Take Me Dancing
by ShowMeTheStarsIn221B
Summary: John starts dancing around the flat, dragging a bemused Sherlock with him. But is John trying to tell him something, or is Sherlock just overreacting? Fluffy Johnlock oneshot.


**A/N: This takes place sometime after John and Sherlock's reunion since the Reichenbach Fall. I recommend listening to the song while you are reading it, just to get into the mood. Here is the link, you know the drill, just remove the spaces. I own nothing! The song is Wake me up before you go go by Wham! Enjoy **

** www. youtube watch? v=pIgZ7gMze7A**

Sherlock awoke to the sound of music blaring through the bullet riddled walls of 221B. He opened his eyes blearily and tumbled out of bed, grasping his dressing gown and before heading off out of his room to investigate the noise.

The source turned out to be an old, dusty stereo in the corner of the living room, which was emitting an upbeat, cheery tune that sounded almost familiar…

Sherlock was suddenly jerked back into his youth, turning on the radio and listening critically to the song; 'Wake Me Up Before You Go Go'. To hear that bouncy, rather annoying song now made him feel almost nostalgic. Suddenly he became aware of the short figure of John Watson leaning against the mantelpiece, watching him.

"What's with this?" asked Sherlock, pointing at the offending stereo.

"I found some old CDs in a store down the street," explained John, clicking his fingers in time to the music. "Takes me back… This song was all the range in its day."

"I have no idea why," muttered Sherlock, flopping onto his usual chair and flipping open todays newspaper. "It's no great piece of music. It has a simple beat and chord pattern, and is very repetitive. The lyrics are dull."

John grinned. "It's catchy though. You can dance to it,"

"Dancing? Dancing's boring."

John looked quizzically at Sherlock, who met his gaze head on.

"Have you ever danced before? I mean, for fun? Just enjoying the music?" asked John incredulously.

"No," replied Sherlock, "Why should I?"

John just sighed, still clicking along to the rhythm. Then suddenly he straightened up, and started moving his shoulders and tapping his foot. Sherlock looked up, puzzled.

John started singing the lyrics, jiving his way over to Sherlock.

"Something's buggin me, something don't feel right,

My best friend told me what you did last night!

You left me sleeping in my bed,

I was dreaming, but I should've been with you instead~!"

"Are you still annoyed about that?" said Sherlock. "I told you, I worked out the missing piece of the puzzle and had to leave straight-"

But he was cut off as John grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to his feet, clasping his hands in both his own.

"Wake me up before you go-go,"

"There was no time-!" protested Sherlock as John twirled him around.

"Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo,"

"That is an awful simile,"

John laughed, shimmying this way and that, pulling Sherlock along with him.

"Wake me up before you go-go,

Don't wanna miss it when you hit that high,"

"I told you, I'm not on it anymore!"

Now in amongst his confusion, was being pulled into a twist, John still holding his hands.

"Wake me up before you go-go

'Cause I'm not planning on going solo,"

Sherlock froze, watching John closely, but the shorter man had his back to Sherlock, performing some turn or another, so Sherlock didn't see the hurt on his face. They didn't talk about the Reichenbach fall, but Sherlock could see that it had cut john deeply, although he didn't entirely understand why.

The chorus reached its end as John finished his spin. He then stood right up close to Sherlock and grabbed the collar of his dressing gown, and spoke the last line of the chorus in a commanding fashion right to Sherlock's bemused face.

"Take me dancing tonight."

Sherlock met his gaze head on, reflecting that at least he could turn this into an experiment of fitness. He smiled as he removed John's hands from his collar and carefully took his pulse.

"Well, if you insist,"

He stepped back from John and gave him a small bow, indicating that they should start. John laughed and resumed his clicking, stepping from side to side and tapping his foot in time to the music. Sherlock carefully copied him, step tap, step tap. Then John broke his rhythm and stared shifting his weight from foot to foot, waving his hands in a fashion which Sherlock remembered was called 'jazz hands'. But when he tried to do the same thing, he found that he was too jerky and had none of the life which John portrayed. John noticed this, and grabbed his hands again.

"You need to get into the groove Sherlock! Let the music take you. Enjoy it!"

Sherlock nodded and relaxed, moving his whole body in time with John's can can, focusing on the feel of the other man's hands and the way he moved so easily and skilfully to the music. John's smile was a wonderful sight, one that Sherlock did not see often. The easy, simple joy just lit up his features and made him look so… Beautiful. That was the word. This happy glow that shone out of John's face was far more beautiful than The Woman's shallow attractiveness, far more than anything Sherlock had ever seen.

John started singing again to the lyrics, using moves that reinforced their meaning.

"You turned a bright spark into a flame, yeah yeah!" he sang, pointing at Sherlock. "My beats per minute have never been the same!" he said, winking and tapping his wrist. Sherlock suddenly knew that John knew all about his 'experiment'. But he wasn't angry about it! That was strange…

"'Cause your my baby, I'm your fool,

It makes me crazy when you act so cool!" john got right up to Sherlock and turned his collar up, before dancing away again.

"Come on baby, let's not fight,

"We'll go dancing, and everything will be alright~!"

And John grabbed two handfuls of Sherlock's curly hair and drew his head down to his own level. Sherlock just hand enough time to register this fact before John closed the gap between them with a kiss.

The music still continued playing, but to them it seemed to be muted, and more verses and chorus's went past them as the two flatmates enjoyed the fact that for now, everything _was _alright.

When they finally surfaced, John stared at Sherlock as if wondering if he did the right thing. But Sherlock just smiled and slid his arms around John's waist, swaying him in time to the music as he bent his head and whispered the last line of the song into John's ear.

"We'll go dancing tomorrow night.

It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed.

They can dance, we'll stay home instead~!"

And with that, Sherlock grabbed John's hand and twirled him around and around to the climax of the songs coda, both of them singing the chorus joyfully to the morning air at the top of their voices, knowing that, at last, everything was perfect.


End file.
